


Arthur asking you why you love him

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mental Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur is asking you why you love him so much and you are not afraid to tell him...
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthur asking you why you love him

*One cold winter night you lay into Arthurs arms. A big cup of hot chocolate in your hands. Big, cosy blankets wrapped around you both,keeping you from freezing. A single candle burning. It was almost 1 am but one of those nights when Artur wasnt able to find sleep. So you decited to go back on the couch and watch some movies together. Arthur put one of his Charlie Chaplin tapes into the VHS player but he couldnt concentrate. You could tell from the fact that he wasnt laughing at the scenes he always laughed at. His mind was somewhere else.  
*You handed him your cup. That was one of the things you used to do a lot. Sharing hot drinks from your fave cup. Arthur took a sip and licked his lips. He loved the taste of chocolate. Artie had a sweet tooth and he was just about to find out. He never even knew how much he loved to get spoiled with sweets and candy. He never had some in his childhood. Even a hot chocolate was something really special to him.  
* Arthur leaned in on you , the sweet taste still filling his mouth, and kissed you on the lips. "Thank you for the cocoa, sweetheart." he said, a thankful look in his eyes. It still made you sad and happy at the same time, to see how much he appricialted the little things he never had before. Sometimes he reminded you of a child that was experiencing so many beautiful things for the first time. And you were there with him to wittness all of it. To make them all come true for him. Even if it was just a hot cup of cocoa he loved to share with you.  
* Arthur yawned. "Do you wanna go to bed, Artie?"  
"Nahh...still not really sleepy. How about you?"  
"Me neighter. I can tell there is something on your mind? Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Arthur looked you in the eyes "You know me too well... um....just..thoughts...always thinking...you know?"  
*He handed you the cup and you took another sip of it. You could swear to taste Arthurs lips on it. You index finger touched his dimples inthe softest way "There is always so much going on in this beautiful head...sometimes I wish I could read your thoughts".   
*Arthur smiled "Oh. I think you already know what I am thinking about most of the time. I always think about you. " hearing him saying this was something your heart still tried to understand compleately. Knowing that this wonderful man, the man you loved more than anything else in the world was telling you that you filled his thoughts....was mindblowing.  
*"You are?"  
"Sure"  
"So what are your thoughts right now?"  
Arthur closed his eyes "I was wondering....well...I was wondering why you love me so much?".

*His words hit you hard. You couldnt even tell why. Maybe because it was so obvious to you why you loved him. And you thought it was obvous to him,too. But it was certainly not. Was he questioning it? Was he questioning his worth? Did he felt like he wasnt worth loving? His one question made you think of another thousand questions that popped up in your mind all at once. What could you ever possibly do to proof to him how lovable he was to you? That he was worthy of all the love in the world. That he deserved it all and more. How could you ever explain to him what he meant to you? His question was so easy to answer , yet so complicated. Wy did you love him? Countless reasons came to mind. And at the same time all those reasons came in the form of feelings. Emotion in its purest forms. No words could be worthy of what you really wanted to tell him. If only you could connect your minds and just SHOW him, let him feel what you are feeling when you looked at him, felt him. It was impossible and it made you incredibly sad.  
*"Arthur...you know that I love you more tahn anything else in this world...you ARE my world. My entire universe and every fragement of stardust in it."  
Arthur smiled. His smile was sweet and inncocent. Not even sad. Just sweet. "You`re such a romantic, Y/N. Thats one of the things I love so much about you. You`re a hopeless romantic. Just like me." his hands stroke your arm and it gave you the chills. But in a very good way. You felt it all through your body. Like a ghost touch. Being touched by thoughts. He really was a romantic. You could tell from the way he moved and the way he looked at you, how he kised you. Always holding your face within his gentle hands. He was romantic in such a natural way. He never tried. He just WAS. It was within him. Like the music. it was part of him.  
*"Thats also one of the reasons why I love you, Arthur. And there are a million more. But for most of them, there are no words I am afraid. Sometimes love can`t be explained. It just exists within you. And you feel it with every atom. With every breath you take. And even more at times when it takes your breath away.Its there when you are with the person you love and its there when you miss that special one. This love is a part of you. It becomes you. And really....there is no why. its just.....love and its unconditional.  
* I dont need reasons, Arthur. All I need is your soul to exist. You could exist in another universe and never know me and I would still be madly in love with you and you would be missing from me and I would live my life wondering why I feel so hollow inside. And it would be because you`re not in my arms at night. You`ll be just a ghost, a fantasy in my head. But it would still be love in its purest form and it would still be true. Eighter way if you could feel it or not."  
*You didnt even noticed that Arthur was crying, thats how lost you got whil trying to explain what you thought about his question. He sniffed "Wow....Y/N....I dont know what to say...this was beautiful. "  
"Artie, are you crying?"  
"I`m sorry"  
"Nooo baby. I am sorry for making you cry"  
" Dont mind that. Its happy tears " Arthur sniffed again.  
You kissed him on the cocolate tasting lips "Dont you ever question if I love you, Arthur. You are everything to me."  
"I didnt questioned it. I was wondering WHY....I know you love me. But sometimes I ask myself what it is that makes you love me so much? There is so much love coming from you, just like right now, after everything you said. There is just.....so much love and its all for me and it makes me the luckiest man on earth. But how do I deserve all of this? I mean....I am not even a real stand up comedian. I am still working on that material and I dont have much money. We barely can afford anything and....you have to live here in Gotham city. Its not a good neighorhood, right? And this small apartment? I wish I could buy you a big house out there in the woods, where nature is growing and I wish I could take you to California. To the beach. But I can`t and this hurts me so much. I wish I had a lovely family to intruduce you to. I wish I had a father that would treat you like his own daughter. One that would be proud to know you. But I cant offer you that. Sometimes when we go out for dinner, I can barey eat something without getting sick . You have to deal with me being on my meds every day....the side effects and ....remember when I had this episode and I was questioning if you were even real? I am so sorry about that Y/N. I am thinking about this a lot. I must have hurt you so bad. I am so, so sorry. I am sorry that I always will be mentally ill. Its something I have to live with it for the rest of my life. And now that we share our life together, I feel like its your burden,too. Carrying my weight on your shoulders. The weight of my mind. You understand me so well, Y/N. And I try to understand what it means to be able to understand a twisted mind like mine. I just.....dont wanna be a burdon. You`re protecting me from all the evil in the world. But... I should be the one protecting you....Why cant I be a bigger man? A stronger man for you?"  
*You leaned in to kiss his forehead as you wiped a strain of his hair out of his face. "You deserve it because you are you. And that alone is ENOUGH, Arthur. A job is just a job, a house is just a house. And a city just a city. All of this....would be pretty cool but it would mean NOTHING without you. The only reason I ever wished for you not to be mentally ill is because I dont want you to suffer. Because I wish that you didnt had to experience childhood trauma. Never because of me. Never because it is a burdon or diffucult to deal with. Never, Arthur! We cannot change your past but we can change your presence and future. And we will do this together. I protect you but you are protecting me,too. Your love protects me from being lost in the world, Arthur. Every day and night. And I promise you that you were never a burdon and that you never will be one. You are my wings. How could you ever think about yourself as a burdon?"  
*Arthur was staring into the room. Not a word escaping his lips.  
* "You want to hear reasons why I love you, Artie? Okay, I will tell you some. Listen to me, darling because I mean every single one of them." Arthur now looked you in the eyes with an intensivity that almost knocked you off your feet.  
*I love you because there is no one else like you in the whole world. There is only one Arthur Fleck. And I know that your mind has been cruel to you at times but I adore your mind because it has been through so much and it still wants to LOVE and make people smile. You experienced so much hatred and pain allthrough your life. People has been so cruel to you at times and all you want is to make others happy. There is such an innocence to this truth, Arthur. You really want to tell jokes to make others smile. You belive that its your purpose and I also think so. You have been blessed with this pure heart of yours. Wanting to make others happy, even in times when you didnt knew how happiness feels like. Even in your darkest hours you thought about others. And this tells so much about your place in the world.  
*All you every wanted in life was to be loved. To be seen. To be listened to. Nothing more. And this is so pure, Arthur. And you deserve all of that. And I will give that to you every single day of my life. I will love you and see you and I will always listen.  
* I love you for telling jokes, even though you might feel sad. There is always a joke on your lips and no matter if some people might now get them. I always will. I get the thought behind all of your jokes. And I know your intention behid it. Dont you ever stop telling jokes. I know you`tre going to be a great comedian. To me you are already one, Artie. You know that.  
*I love you for being gentle with everything you do. The way you touch things, like you really want to FEEL them, not only with your hands but with yur heart. Your hands cant do nothing than being gentle and wonderful, I love you because of the way you touch me. Not only my body but my soul. So thoughtfully. Every time.  
*I love the way you walk. Your movements blow me away everytime I am watching you. You`re graceful. The way you dance.... there is nothing like this. You danced your way right into my heart when I first saw you dancing. Its like the world around you disappears and there is just you and the music inside of your head and its tragically beautiful just like you. Its pure and honest and painful. And I am just standing there in front of you observing the beauty you radiate. And you dont even try. You just exist there in your own lille world and you let me be a part of it just by watching you.  
* I love the way you smile, your facial features telling so much. You never have a poker face. I can always tell how you are feeling from the expression upon your face. Amd there is something so honest about that. Your smile is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. With that sexy scar on your upper lip and your sweet crooked tooth and that smirk that makes me go wild. It really just takes a smile from you and I am blushing.  
* You think I want a bigger man, Arthur? Having you in my arms feels like heaven. When we lie here, our bodys enterwined, we are one. Your fragile and tender and beautiful and I love tha fact that I dont have to get on my toes to kiss you. You are my king.  
*I love how your soft curls feel between my fingers, how the sunlight makes them look like gold. I love this stubborn curl that is always falling into your face. And the way you run your fingers through your hair.  
*I love your voice, its my lullaby. Its so calming and soothing and your voice is my facve song. I love it when you are in the kitchen, baking even though you are never hungry. And you`re always humming and I can hear it from the other room.  
* I love it when you giggle and I love how childish you can be at times. How playful. There is no other man like you.  
*I love the way you kiss me, touch me, the way you are making love to me, you make me feel wanted. Like I am the only girl in the whole world. You`re the sweetest lover and you make me go wild without even trying. You are sexy as hell, Arthur, you know that , right? One blink of your eye, one twitch of your face, one lift of your eyebrows and I am falling to your feet.  
*I love the fact that you would put on the music, take my hand and just dance around the room in the middle of the night.   
*I love how you taste. Your lips, yor skin. I could eat you up, Arthur.   
*I love your sleepy face in the morning, your bed hair all messy. I love how you get up in your PJs and make some coffe to come back into bed and cuddle till we`re both awake.   
*I love you because you give me your sweater when I get cold and sometimes I just pretend to be cold, just to wear your stuff because I feel save in it.  
*I love that you appriciate to actually cuddle up under the blankets for hours. You never get tired of it. Never get tired of kissing and being silly with each other. Its the little things. You make them big.  
*I love it when you mumble sweet nothings in your sleep and how you pull me closer at night.  
*I lovethe scent of your skin and hair and how you smell on that spot right behind your ear. I could breathe that in for the reat of my life. I wanna bury my face in your hair and die there.  
*I love that you keep your thoughts in your diary ,I think you`re very creative and you also keep track of our lie together. I noticed, of course I did.  
*I love you as a clown and I love how you`re doing your makeup. I could watch you putting on that make up forever. You`re the most beautiful clown I have ever seen in my life and kid love you.  
* I love the fact that you are wearing the same clothes since your teen years. You have no idea how much I love that jacket and sweater. Dont let me even start...  
*I even love the way you smoke. Its so intimate. The way your eyelids are fluttering while you`re puffing your cig. I cant deny that it makes me go crazy.   
*I love how kind you are. You`re just a kind soul. Through and through.   
* I love the intense look in your eyes. Everytime you`re looking at me I feel like I am looking into a hidden galaxy. You`re eyes are magic, Arthur. I could stare into them forever.  
*I love how you always try to steal kisses from me. I wish I could kiss you every second of every day. I am addicted to yor lips.  
*I love how much you appriciate the little things in life. Like sharing this cocoa or hoding hands while we`re walking down the streets. You never let go of my hand. Not even if our hands get all sweaty.  
*I love it when you whisper in my ear while we`re making love. You always tell me how you feel. Every word you say finds its way right into my heart.  
* I love how real you are. The world may not seem real to you at times, Arthur. But let me tell you, you are true.  
*I love the way you smile between the kisses  
*You have a childs heart. Amd I love you for that.  
* I love your sloppy kiss in the morning and your sleepy kiss right before you drift away into sleep  
*I love the way you wait for me to help you button up your shirts  
* I love how you always try to talk about what is going on inside of your head. I know its hard sometimes.  
*Everything you do is art...

*You wanted to go on but Arthurs crying sound stopped you. "Oh baby. Dont you cry again! I just want to tell you why I love you so much and I can go on forever..."  
*Arthur was sobbing really hard now and you just took him into your arms "I didnt wanted to make you cry".   
"Its just... your words touched me so deeply. I knew that you loved me but I didnt knew how much. Now I know that you love me just as much as I do love you. And....life is just.....beautiful now".  
*Arthurs words meant so much. More than anything. It wasnt just words. It was love.  
*"Life is beautiful because you are here with me" he whimpered "Because you love me".  
"And I always will, Artie"  
"I`m sorry for the tears" .  
"Don`t be" you whispered in his hair "I love your happy tears,too."


End file.
